Current methods for gathering material on the ocean surface consist of detection, by in situ and remote means, the distribution of material on the ocean surface. Ocean model forecasts can determine the location to which the material would move or be moved by the ocean currents. Such forecasts can be used to identify locations at which resources could be directed to gather material.